Third Time's The Charm
by thedreamoath
Summary: Another wasted day in the life of Seto Kaiba - One shot.


Once again I was stood up. This was the third, possibly fourth time this week that we agreed to get together for coffee and discuss business but we hadn't yet sat down for more than five minutes, IF he showed up at all. I was beginning to lose what little patience I had left, and even he if did show up, I doubt I could handle his pleas and pouts without causing a scene.

I was just about to pay for my coffee and take my leave when I saw him skid in the door. Somehow, even obscenely late, he still managed to enter with flair. Typical.

"Kaiba-boy, I'm so sorry I'm late again," he began with a pant in his breath. "I was painting and lost track of time, but I so wanted to be here with you~"

"Hmph, that's your standby excuse isn't it? This is your final chance, Pegasus, I won't wait around again for you. I have better things to do with my time, seeing as I don't have a lot of it to spare." I scowled at the man across from me, but he returned my expression with a smile and a wink of his only eye.

"Now now Kaiba-boy, is that any way to talk to your business date?" He slid his hands across the table, attempting to take mine, but I was far too used to his actions to let that happen again.

"It's a meeting, Pegasus, not a date. I don't engage in such things, romantic, play or business. Speaking of the latter, are we ever going to discuss it, or are we going to sit here bickering at one another until the waitress assumes something?"

The silver-hair man laughed, a genuine laugh, and tossed his hair back over his shoulder.

"That young lady would never assume such a thing unless it was blatantly apparent, Kaiba-boy~ Unless that's what you want." He leaned in close, almost nudging my forehead with his.

"You really are a freak." I scowled, making no motion to move. I knew that jerking away only fed his sick desire to be near me, so the less I reacted, the better.

"Oh, you're less and less fun the more I meet with you." He mock pouted, and flipped his hair deliberately in my face. "What happened to the Kaiba-boy who would turn bright red and yell at me, hmm?"

"He stopped caring about what the freak does because he knows he'll never do anything that will put his life in jeopardy." It was true. Pegasus may push the boundaries sometimes, but he never did anything that would warrant physical harm. "Now, are we going to get down to business?"

"I suppose~ You certainly do take the fun out of everything." He sighed, and rested his chin on his hands, gazing at me with a mixed look of adoration and mischief. Whatever. I wasn't about to let his uncanny stare throw me from my intentions.

"Last time we had gone over the profits from last quar- Are you yawning?"

Stifling what had been a deep yawn, he replied, "Well I just can't help it Kaiba-boy~ It's like listening to a monotonous broken record."

"I have more than one level of expression, Pegasus. You just choose not to notice. Now, last quarter you were down four percent due to lack of interest in new products…What now."

The taller of the two looked up innocently after dropping the napkin he was idly shredding. "Hmm? I wasn't paying attention to that droning noise. I thought we had been seated to close to the ice machine~"

"Right. Well if we're done with play time, shall I continue?"

"Yes yes, do go on about how I'm wasting my money." He waved me off with a shrug and pretended to look mildly interested. It was a start.

"Trends suggest that due to a lack of unoriginality, there has been a decline in the artistic value of the cards and people aren't as interested in seeing the same print time and time…must you do that?"

He grinned at me, setting down the menu he had been doodling on. "I was trying out a new art style for the cards~ Isn't that what you suggested?" He smirked at me cheekily, and went on with his so called masterpiece.

"Whatever. If you don't want to be here then go. I'm not going to entertain you."

"Oh ho! But that where you're wrong!" And with a swift movement, he leaned across the table, planted a disgusting kiss on my cheek and skipped towards the door. "Until next time Kaiba-boy~"

I'm certain the color I turned was equal to the rage I was feeling, and sinking as deep into my collar as I could, I stormed out after him.


End file.
